Impossibilities
by Yondaime Namikaze
Summary: Just a short little peace inspired by a picture I found on Facebook. The couple share a quiet afternoon at home between the end of Mockingjay and the epilogue. Not too elaborate. Just a short little implied Keeta moment. Mainly just a little piece to show that I'm still around and active. Enjoy this story for now and I'll have updates on my other stories and newer stories up soon.


**I apologize for not updating as much. Been busy with my senior year college classes. Soon, I will have Vacations updates. For now, here's just a short little one-shot to show that I'm still around. This story was inspired by a picture I saw on Facebook. It was cute and sounded so much like Peeta and Katniss. Eventually, I do have some new Keeta stories planned, so…your patience will be rewarded, I promise.**

**For now, please enjoy ****_Impossibilities_****.**

* * *

Impossibilities  
Grade Level: 5.8

It was just another day, a day like all the rest, one spent trying to forget. Years would pass, but the wounds were still fresh. The horrible death of her sister. His family's complete annihilation by the sudden dropping of the bombs. Loss of contact with her mother and best friend as they had moved away to escape the memories associated with this place. Flashbacks and the faint memory of his strong hands grasping her neck, choking her; that he could never forgive himself for. She was, as he had pointed out in his confusion while stuck in that underground hospital, so many things to him and, yet, he had been so quick to accuse her of his own fears. He knew that she would always forgive him, tell him that it wasn't his fault, but that always made him feel worse. Maybe he couldn't have prevented what happened to him in the Capitol, but, if he had been stronger, maybe he would've been able to control and channel the venom that had flowed through his blood.

The day, like all the rest, was moderately silent. On the breeze the sounds from the market and the happy shouts of children from the meadow could be heard. He wanted kids, but she was still nervous because of all that had happened to them, so he consented and told her that he could wait until she was ready.

Inside their home, silence rang. Neither the boy nor the girl had been particularly loud and outgoing. She was a huntress and had developed a talent with silence. Even her tread on the floors was so quiet that she could enter or leave a room and he'd never notice if he wasn't looking right at her. Sometimes, he thought that she just liked to startle him. He , on the other hand, let his painting and sketching talents speak for him.

So they sat together on the couch. He stroked her hair and she leaned into him, enjoying his soft touch and warm embrace.

"I'm ugly," she spoke up softly, not thinking before speaking.

"I'm pregnant," he replied, earning a bewildered look from her.

"What?" she asked him louder, turning upward to look at him in shock.

He smiled softly and added, "I thought we were stating things that are impossible."

A smile that mirrored the boy's spread slowly across the girl's face. How did she ever get lucky enough to find a guy as great as him? And to think that she had, at one time, recoiled at the thought of love. How she used to push him away and tell herself that it was all just for show, just to gain the sponsors needed to get them both out of those arenas, to finally repay the age-old debt to him. Yet, she found that she still continued to owe him for saving her life. Even now, she was still in his debt; she owed her life, her very being, to him.

Now, however, she knew that, despite all the impossibilities in her life, there was something that she could count on and that was her love for him and the knowledge that he would continue to love her back. _Always_.

* * *

**As I said, just something quick to hold everyone off until I can update the Vacations stories. When I get more time, I promise to also introduce some new full-length stories as well…and update existing ones too, of course.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed. I just kinda free-wrote this during class one afternoon after seeing that pic on Facebook. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
